50 Astounding Moments
by crystalorb
Summary: Take five! 50 sentences portraying the moments between Ruby and Sapphire.


**Title:** 50 Astounding Moments  
**Fandom:** Pokémon Special  
**Characters:** Ruby & Sapphire  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Nothing in particular, I think.  
**Summary:** Take five! This is the last batch of 50 sentences revolving around 50 themes, portraying the amazing moments between Ruby and Sapphire.  
**Author's Note:** The last theme set – epsilon – from **1sentence**. Should I feel happy, or sad? :) Anyway, I'm looking forward to write longer fics for each sentence. :3

#01 MOTION

She felt a twig break and a sudden movement in the grass so she immediately slid in front of the boy with him on fours, hissing and snarling at the living creature that broke the silence with a powerful roar – she was determined to do anything to protect this wimpy boy who claimed that battles are unnecessary because he hated his Pokémon to grow ugly muscles, get all dirty and sweaty.

#02 COOL

It was her little request for him to teach her how to sew – because she wanted to make her papa something for his birthday – and he taught her patiently, not snapping at her although she was rough with the embroidery and careless with the stitches; when she pricked her finger with the sharp needle by accident and cried in pain, he told her not to panic, held her finger up and sucked the little bit of blood out of it – and that was when Sapphire thought that Ruby looked calm and cool with his patient and innocent grin as well as the stylish glasses he was wearing.

#03 YOUNG

When they were younger, they'd held each other's hands while running through the vast grasslands of Littleroot, shared a stick of ice-cream; during their free time, they would hide in the clubhouse playing board games all day long and occasionally danced together to the music of nature – Pokémon singing in harmony – until even their parents said that they could never be seen without the other.

#04 LAST

After a whole day of shopping and jungle-trekking, seconds before he left her house for his own next door, she planted a kiss on his red, hot cheeks and wished him good night.

#05 WRONG

It was all so wrong when Sapphire realized that she had been thinking about Ruby more than the boy who protected her from a wild Salamence five years ago; and it was even worse when Ruby was actually the boy who saved her life during their childhood days.

#06 GENTLE

As she focused hard on painting her very first picture, she felt his warm yet gentle gaze on her and couldn't help but slather a little bit of the paint on his nose which sent him into yet another sissy tantrum.

#07 ONE

He knows that she is the only one girl who fills his mind and makes his heart beat faster, but he fears to tell her the truth because he is afraid that he may not the one for her.

#08 THOUSAND

Sapphire pushes his hand away when he tries to comfort her, angry by the fact that he couldn't spent the day with her again because of family issues – Sapphire had already lost count of how many times he'd given that lame reason – but then he emphasizes to her that she is indeed the most important person in his life and that's why he must settle that family issue of his at all costs, in order to be with her as he has more than a thousand reasons to love her.

#09 KING

Ruby had always dreamed of being a king in his very own peaceful country with Sapphire as his queen and they would spend their days together holding nature-themed contests in their spacious forest-like garden and occasionally, walk out of their majestic castle to dine in the luxurious and romantic cafés nearby – and the girl would always smack him on his head and ask him to stop dreaming and continuing chewing his half-eaten strawberry shortcake.

#10 LEARN

He stared at her in shock when she announced to him that she has made up her mind to learn the French language so that she could communicate better with the other high-class coordinators who Ruby knows that occasionally call the couple out for a little chat over tea in a French-style bistro.

#11 BLUR

He would rather choose to see all the things in a blur than wear that old-fashioned, thick black-rimmed glasses but when she saw him acting clumsily and keep misrecognizing people, she took out his glasses from her pocket and gently put it on him.

#12 WAIT

He was always the one who waited for her during their often dates, because he knows that somehow, he would have to show some chivalry and pamper that little naïve girlfriend of his.

#13 CHANGE

He noticed her little attempts lately to act more ladylike and polite whereas she observed his more gentlemanly actions towards her recently; both of them appreciated the change they did for one another but in the end, they confronted each other and clarified that they loved each other just the way they were, and that they do not need to change themselves – and later, got into yet another debate.

#14 COMMAND

She was slightly astounded by the way he could command his Pokémon to perform tricks – although she didn't show her excitement and just gave a smirk – and wished that somehow, her Pokémon could do it too; and the second the thought occupied her mind, Ruby approached her and offered to teach – and tame – her Pokémon with a you-know-you-want-it grin in which she acted as she didn't care, saying, "You can do whatever to my Pokémon coz they're your Pokémon too."

#15 HOLD

Whenever she was in doubt about her own abilities – or sometimes his love towards her – he always held her close to him and comforted her that she had to have faith in herself and him in order to establish a better and stable relationship.

#16 NEED

When she saw his hands trembled while sewing a coat for Nana, she immediately rushed to his side and urged him to stop working and get some rest, in which he weakly replied with a smile, "Nana needs this for tomorrow's contest," leading her to smack some sense into him, "More importantly, ya need to rest in other to be in tip top condition for tomorrow's contest!"

#17 VISION

She felt her head as heavy as lead as she walked down the stairs, she felt her forehead burning as hot as fire and she felt her vision blurring; before she tumbled down the stairs, she vaguely saw a white-capped chap running towards her and screaming out her name before passing out as she felt his cold hands holding her.

#18 ATTENTION

Neither of them loved being in the limelight so they kept quiet about their relationship status, until a nosy senior found out their little secret and announced it to the whole world, making them the centre of attraction and easy teasing targets.

#19 SOUL

Although far from home, Sapphire always knew that Ruby would always be giving her moral support that she needed, making her stronger and determined whenever hardships tried to dominate her; and there were times when she was about to dial his number and her cell phone beeped, showing a more than familiar name on its screen.

#20 PICTURE

"You were so cute back then," Sapphire tried to hide a giggle when she somehow stumbled across some of Ruby's childhood pictures and he'd snatched them back from her and hid them nervously behind him, and that was when another piece of photo floated down towards Sapphire's leg which had both Ruby and Sapphire as kids in it – and Sapphire was kissing Ruby on his cheek.

#21 FOOL

In front of her, he always acted like a fool – pretending not to care one bit about battles – and she took it for granted that she had to protect him – in fear that he would be beaten up if she didn't defend him – but she was devastated when she found out that she was the actual fool for believing in his acts after that Grumpig rampage.

#22 MAD

She often got so mad at him when he accidentally flirted with other girls and ignored them throughout the day; only when he knelt down and begged for forgiveness only did she considered talking to him.

#23 CHILD

There was one day Ruby asked Sapphire if she liked children and she nodded after seconds of pondering; and she almost smacked him in the face when he suggested to her that they'd treat their Pokémon as their own children in order to prepare for the future – because Sapphire took care of her own Pokémon as though as they were her children and was relatively disappointed that Ruby did not ask her how many children should they have in the future.

#24 NOW

"Look, I'm really sorry 'bout what happened five years ago, in which I kinda burst out in tears after seeing ya beat up that brutal Salamence into pulps, ya know, I didn't mean to say that you were violent in defeating that Pokémon; in fact, da reason I cried was because I was frightened when I saw you bleeding on your head because I- I kinda- Lik..." and her voice trailed off as Ruby pressed his lips against hers and embraced her tightly.

#25 SHADOW

He was always in the shadows of his father and was always struggling hard to break free; "Not all children of a gym leader has to battle, you know!" he'd always said, and she would pat his shoulders, then hug him and said that she understands how he feels.

#26 GOODBYE

It pained her heart to say goodbye to him when they had to go separate ways to pursue their own goals but deep down inside her, she knew that their hearts would always be close to one another no matter how far they stand apart; on the other hand, he tried not to be reluctant to bid her a farewell before he left and always wished that they will meet again soon, just like how they met each other as strangers after five years from the Salamence incident – only this time, it would take them shorter than five years to meet one another again.

#27 HIDE

They sat on a bench, arm in arm, watching their full-grown Pokémon play hide-and-seek with sunshine smiles on their faces, little did Sapphire know that Ruby was hiding a delicately-wrapped box which contained a sapphire ring in his pocket, waiting for the right time to pull it out in a cool and elegant way so that he could officially propose to her.

#28 FORTUNE

When Sapphire was by his side witnessing a contest that he was participating in – even if she would never know it – she was his source of confidence, classiness and fortune he needed for a Pokémon contest; and she would always be the one who applaud him the loudest and the longest.

#29 SAFE

There are two – no, three – places in which Sapphire can consider as a warm and protective home: firstly was undeniably, her warm little house where her mother often cooks delicious and healthy meals for her; the next was the house of the boy next door where he normally treats her with a cup of hot Milo; and last but not least, the luxurious villa of her beloved childhood friend which was just the perfect place to spend their time together after a long absence.

#30 GHOST

"No can do, I am _terrified_ of ghosts," Ruby shrugged as Sapphire escorted him through the dark Ilex Forest, her heart also thumping in fear as she was also a little bit frightened by the thought of floating spirits all around the so-called haunted forest; then she felt an icy grip on her shoulder and screamed frightfully, only to find Ruby busting into a horde of laughter with Popo by his side.

#31 BOOK

As the serious-looking Ruby was busy studying something from his pile of books – probably about more Pokémon makeup, Sapphire thought, rolling her eyes – the girl looked over his shoulders to peek on what he was reading, and spelled out the book's title – she wasn't sure whether she had gotten the meaning correct – "How to Make Out with Girls" and backed away from the lad, saying, "Ya ain't gonna put any makeup on me, you get it?" – And Ruby was more than relieved.

#32 EYE

It was a coincidence that the colours of their eyes mirrored their name, and it was fate that let them meet then fall in love with each other; she often asked him the reason for his short-sightedness and when did he start to wear his myopic contact lenses – or glasses – while he always asked her the secrets of maintaining such a sharp eye sight in which she giggled with every reply.

#33 NEVER

"I always wondered, what would've happened to the both of us if the Salamence incident had never happened?" Sapphire asked Ruby as he gently stroked her hair while lying on his bed, watching the mini television in his room about a documentary on dragon Pokémon.

#34 SING

The first time they entered the karaoke centre, everyone pointed their fingers to them, applauding them to sing a dual in which she blushed furiously and he whined girlishly – in the end, after all their friends had their turns to sing, it was their turn; and the both of them were pushed together in the middle of the disco light to sing, and preferably dance.

#35 SUDDEN

While she was busy reorganizing her bookshelf – that was a extremely rare occasion – he silently crept behind her, embraced her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek, only to get smacked in the face with a thick encyclopedia by the girl who was in shock, in which she apologized for being impulsive minutes later.

#36 STOP

He cuddles her tight to his chest and pleads for her to stop crying – Sapphire messed up some of her father's research files and was really sorry about it – but she makes a feeble attempt to thrust out of his arm and send him away; then he says that he will only leave after she has calmed down and stopped crying.

#37 TIME

The alarm clock rang shrilly but she threw her pillow at it and continued to sleep; her father knocked on her door to remind her that there was somebody who was asking for her but she covered herself with her thick blanket and continued to sleep; he opened the door and shook her out of her sleep, yelling, "Hey Sapph, how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

#38 WASH

"I could wash your hair for you and apply condition on it after that to make it more nice smelling," Ruby gleefully said to Sapphire, earning him another punch on his face after he'd grumbled about the sweaty stench of Sapphire's hair after a whole day of work in the woods.

#39 TORN

He looked at her torn clothes and shook his head as she reassured him that they were comfortable to wear despite the fact that they were old clothes; and he couldn't help but make a few more sets of new clothes in her favourite colour – blue – and generously gave them to her, telling her that she would look better in those.

#40 HISTORY

When he saw the rampaging blue dragon from afar, he yanked her away from the spot, silencing her when she stared at him with a questioning glance and running as fast as they could to get out of there – he did not want history to repeat itself and he didn't want the both of them to be petrified once more by all those bitter memories stimulated by that certain Pokémon.

#41 POWER

Whenever she tilted her head and rests it on his broad shoulders, his fingers find hers as he cuddles her close, smelling the fragrance of her hair; and that is when she has no power to break free from his firm hug – she wouldn't bother drawing back too.

#42 BOTHER

She cannot help but peek at everything he does and every other girl he talks to; she cannot help but tease him for being possessing such a wimpy personality – at times – and regularly fires impish comments on the attires he designs for his Pokémon; she cannot help but miss the sight of him and bothers him every time during the day, because she simply cares for him too much and loves him the most.

#43 GOD

God let them meet and became best friends during their childhood, then played a prank on them and twisted their fates; soon enough, they met again as strangers but were destined to be rivals instead and secretly harboured feelings for one another although clinging to their young and innocent childhood love.

#44 WALL

He used to hesitate asking her out because she would disgrace him with her poor fashion senses – something Ruby really cared about was appearances – but ever since she'd gotten the help of some of her friends in fashion, he often catches sight of her smiling sweetly and waving to him in the crowd, then bumps into a wall or lamp post.

#45 NAKED

He yelled at her to always lock the door whenever she was changing whereas she yelled at him to always knock the door before coming in – just in case she was changing.

#46 DRIVE

His visit to her house was a fortnight ago and he rarely calls her anymore so she wonders if the gap between them has gotten larger because of her reckless and loud attitude; through the phone, he tells her not to worry too much and he would explain everything the next time they meet; one Sunday morning, he phones her and tells her to look down her window and ten seconds later, she is in the shock of a lifetime.

#47 HARM

When she turned to look at the Pokémon he was exclaiming 'beautiful', she quickly jumped in between the Pokémon and him, refraining him from touching the Roselia's roses and explained that the beautiful flowers on its arms have toxic thorns that would badly poison a Pokémon, what more a trainer.

#48 PRECIOUS

She had been quiet and frowning all day long ever since she lost her purse and unbearable to see a downcast Sapphire, he promised that he would be on the lookout for it; finally he found it in his house, underneath his old favourite sofa and opened it to check – there was neither any money nor even her Trainer Card in the wallet but only a photo of him and her smiling widely.

#49 HUNGER

After Mimi left, he went searching for her and wouldn't return home before he find her although his family and Sapphire persuaded him to; Sapphire, who was utterly worried about him chose to follow him to make sure he took good care of himself but he would refuse to eat anything while on the verge of finding his missing Pokémon, and sometimes Sapphire had to slap some common sense into him and force him to eat, or he would die of hunger and exhaustion.

#50 BELIEVE

When the older Pokédex holder yelled to Sapphire with a snicker in his face, demanding to know whether was her double team partner actually coming to battle with him, she retorted by stating that he never breaks his promise, "Of course he would, I believe in him!"


End file.
